PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Anonimous.
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Anonimous. (talk • • RfBM page) I believe Anonimous. would make a good buildmaster for the PvE section. He is needed because none of the current buildmasters could care less about the PvE section. --Mafaraxas (talk) 05:07, 16 February 2009 (EST) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: I accept. --Anonimous. D: 06:09, 16 February 2009 (EST) Support #Anon has the both the ability and skills to improve our PvE section. Damn the popularity contests. -- 05:51, 16 February 2009 (EST) #''I believe Anonimous. would make a good buildmaster for the PvE section. He is needed because none of the current buildmasters could care less about the PvE section.'' QFT. Brandnew. 05:56, 16 February 2009 (EST) #What Chaos said, PvX shouldn't be a popularity contest. Anon knows what he's talking about even if he can be dickish. It's not like he's gonna go on a rampage and destroy PvX.-- Liger414 talk 15:04, 16 February 2009 (EST) #Although he trolls, and isn't very good at pve; he is better at pve than anyone else on the site, so yeah. Whoever is in oppose, attract better pve players then BM them up...? ...Yeah. Sure he's not the best (or indeed, top 10%) but he's the best pvx has. Stop being close minded fags, we don't even have a pve BM. Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:44, 17 February 2009 (EST) #Knows shit about pve and no one else cares enough to make the pve section better --'Oj'▲' ' 16:08, 20 February 2009 (UTC) #- Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 19:25, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Oppose #All I've seen this guy do is troll. --71.229 05:41, 16 February 2009 (EST) #Hasn't contributed positively enough to be even worth a RfBM [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 05:46, 16 February 2009 (EST) #I don't think he's just a PvE scrub, but the fact is, we have enough BMs and another BM won't help "improve" the PvE section. The fact is, PvE is easy, whether it's running, dungeons, elite areas, vanquishing, or anything else. It doesn't take a new BM to do it. For example, Chaos' Escape Runner, that did in no way require a new BM to clean up, just a simple post on the admin noticeboard for a votewipe for factually incorrect votes. That's what most wrong votes are on PvE builds - factually incorrect, and sysops usually deal with those on the AN. There is no "meta" for PvE, meaning we don't need someone to observe monsters to watch new builds and play tactics. walloftext -- 05:51, 16 February 2009 #I agree that we need at least a few dedicated PvE BMs. However, I don't believe anonimous is that great of a candidate for this role as of right now. Life 06:25, 16 February 2009 (EST) #No, he acts like he is the end all be all of PvE. He will not listen to anyone else. He refuses to cooperate. We don't need a sole PvE BM. It's not hard enough to warrant that. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 09:55, 16 February 2009 (EST) #He's a troll, PvE is lol, and having a BM for the sole purpose of PvE is lol especially because the entire game can be won simply by having an imbagon in your party, or running through it with shadowform.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 11:03, 16 February 2009 (EST) #Seems to know about PvE, but all I've seen him do is troll and piss people off. Also has edited about 3 builds. --'Oj'▲' ' 11:15, 16 February 2009 (EST) #Known him since his first day and he's done nothing but troll and piss people off. I keep hearing people say that he's good at PvE, but SOMEONE FUCKING PROVE IT! I've looked through his contribs and read what he's written on builds and I'm just not impressed. Someone please give me at least 1 good example of where this guy knows what the hell he's talking about. (→11:43, 16 February 2009 - ) #I dont feel comfortable with giving the ability to remove ratings from any build to a person who flames PvE people and trolls PvP, regardless of how good he is at PvE. 12:09, 16 February 2009 (EST) #So, he has a decent idea of what's run and has fixed a few builds up. We've declined plenty of rfbms in the past for that, Frosty's for example. The only real reason I can see for this rfbm is that we don't have a PvE BM, but I don't really see why we need one. The PvE section needs considerably less maintainance than the PvP section does, and the builds that are obviously over/underrated are usually dealt with by one of the "PvP" BMs. Even if it's decided that we do want a PvE BM, bear in mind that we can't restrict the areas that BM powers apply to, and Anoniomous has shown plenty of times in the past that he has no concept of being out of his depth. I can see giving him BM leading to plenty of Frv-esque removals. Tab 15:16, 16 February 2009 (EST) #Buildmasters for the easiest aspect of Guild Wars is dumb beyond belief. Even then, terrible at conflict revolution, arrogant, and lacks respect. -- 15:29, 16 February 2009 (EST) #any idiot can pve--Golden19pxStar 15:59, 16 February 2009 (EST) #he isnt an end all on pve and flames players all the time and has taken to trolling pvp talk pages which is unfortunately encouraged by others on the site. he needs to learn to respect other players.--Relyk 16:18, 16 February 2009 (EST) #Troll, not that great at pve imo. [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm']] [[User talk:Napalm Flame|'Flame']] 12:32, 20 February 2009 Neutral #Knows what he's talking about, but is too dickish to get his point across. Maybe he changes? 05:54, 16 February 2009 #Knows his stuff, but needs to be more experienced and mature while contributing to the site.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 05:16, 16 February 2009 (EST) #Undecided. Tycn 06:38, 16 February 2009 (EST) #Same as Tycn, Can't decide one way or the other atm. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 07:44, 16 February 2009 (EST) #What reasons are there for him being BM? Either PvE should require a BM due to it's difficulty and he knows more about people, or there are too few BMs to remove all bad votes he report on admin noticeboard, or it will make him become more active. PvE is not hard in any way. There are if something too many BMs. That means that if he says that he will become more active upon becoming BM, I will support. As of now, I stand neutral. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 09:00, 16 February 2009 (EST) #Undecided. 09:35, 16 February 2009 (EST) #Same as Arial, He's a good guy and knows what to do, but he is quite an ass sometimes with how he gets some/most of his points across. Or uses muddy sarcasm (or at least looks like sarcasm) to mock people.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 16:22, 16 February 2009 (EST) #Headbutt is unconditional KD. --ShazamLovesObama obamaobamaobamaobamaobama 00:21, 17 February 2009 (EST) #He's trolling less now, I'll support if he keeps the strong build edits going --'Oj'▲' ' 21:18, 17 February 2009 (EST) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Anonimous. Anonimous.